Presently, apparatuses with releasable covers are known. Typically, latching mechanisms are used to allow a user to releasably attach and engage a cover to an electronic apparatus. For example, latching elements are used on removable battery covers to allow a user to conveniently replace a battery of an electronic apparatus. A button or lever that protrudes through the exterior of the device and is visible to the user even when not needed. The battery of the electronic apparatus may be placed in a separate battery chamber in the apparatus. A cover part is provided to protect and lock the battery in its chamber.